<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>walking to the same old place (just in case i see your face) by jiaras</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727375">walking to the same old place (just in case i see your face)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaras/pseuds/jiaras'>jiaras</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 01, Rivusa, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaras/pseuds/jiaras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’I think I just wanted to see your face,’’ Riven’s heart thumped against his rib cage so loud Musa could hear it. ‘’Don’t tell Sky I said that, he’d never let me live it down.’’</p><p>• • •</p><p>OR Spending so much time with no one other than Riven, Musa realises that he might not be as bad as she once thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Musa &amp; Riven (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>walking to the same old place (just in case i see your face)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>couldn't get these two out of my head since watching the show, so I just had to! Sorry to my Jiara baes who were expecting my new fic lol I promise it's coming!!</p><p>and a special thanks to Saarah, Jordan, Carissa, Hannah and Annie for freaking out when I told them I had joined the Rivusa fandom 😂 nothing as good as being obsessed with a ship ✨with your buddies✨</p><p> </p><p>title is from Dream Girl by Anna of the North</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Musa had a hard time not hating Riven.</p><p>She would usually at least try to shy away from feelings as powerful as love and hate, a vain attempt at balancing out the clutter of emotions she’d be sucker-punched with by all the people around her, but Riven had a way to make it very damn hard.</p><p>He was a Specialist, for starters — with the exception of Sky and a few others, Musa had, in only a couple of months' time, come to the realisation that most Specialists thought that fairies would do nothing but get in their way in a battlefield (empaths, specially). For her that’d be more than enough reason to dislike the guy, but not only a Specialist, he also had to be arrogant, presumptuous and ill-mannered all while thinking he was way too good for Alfea and the many students in it. </p><p>And then, on their second year, Musa realised he was a fucking villain to top it all off, and that was just the icing on the cake that said, in purple and black frosting, <em> Musa hates Riven</em>. He was simply too easy to hate, with his stupid leather jacket, two swords strapped to his back instead of one and his arms around that witch Beatrix.</p><p>He also was, unfortunately, too hard to ignore. Whenever he walked into a room, he was the first and only thing Musa could feel — so much emotional chaos that she couldn’t pinpoint exactly which feeling played a bigger role in his heart, and once or twice Musa had considered that maybe that was because he just felt <em> too much</em>, all the time. She did, too. And that was about everything she thought they could ever have in common.</p><p>Since stepping foot in Alfea for her second year with her closest friends by her side, Musa knew that all the little things she enjoyed about the school would soon change. There was something in the air that told her so — the anxiety, the expectancy that exhaled like perfume all around the gates. And Riven, much to Musa’s dismay, seemed to be part of that, constantly hanging around Rosalind, Andreas and Beatrix, ready to attack whoever dared contradict all of their new rules. If it wasn’t so hard to decipher his inner feelings, Musa was sure she would find nothing but bitterness.</p><p>Why Sky seemed to remain friends with the brown haired boy, Musa couldn’t be sure. She had brought it up once or twice, but her comments were always met with knowing looks between Sky and Bloom — and if Musa had learned something over the past year, it was to not mess with whatever the two had going on, even when she knew things were being hidden from her. </p><p>That was until the man of the hour, Riven himself, showed up to the girl’s door room and asked Musa to deliver a note to Bloom as soon as she returned from her little extra-curricular excursion with Sky.</p><p>Musa folded her arms over her chest, headphones behind her neck. ‘’Why don’t you just give it to her herself?’’<em>I’m not an owl</em>, she almost completed the sentence before noticing that Riven didn’t look like he’d be the biggest fan of Harry Potter humour. </p><p>‘’Can’t exactly be seen with your little ging friend now, can I?’’</p><p>Riven leaned against the closed door, resolute and unwavering. Musa had been told before by people around her that they were intimidated by her powers, by the notion that she could know anything and everything they felt in a second, but she didn’t get that from Riven’s attitude. He was confident — a little uneasy maybe, uncomfortable by the shy flash of purple in her eyes, but definitely not intimidated. </p><p>And she would’ve denied it to whoever asked, but it felt real fucking good to have a Specialist look at her like a girl, not like a two-headed monster with mind controlling powers. </p><p>Still not good enough to forget that they were on opposite sides though, so she said, loud and clear, as confident as she could, ‘’I don’t trust you. As far as I know, this note could be poisonous or some shit, and Bloom will fall dead as soon as she touches it.’’</p><p>‘’Take me for a murderer now, aye?’’</p><p>There was a cheeky smile on his face when he asked so, but it looked faker than it usually did. Musa almost fell bad. <em> Almost </em> being the keyword.</p><p>His fingers trembled for a bit as he played with the paper, so subtle Riven probably didn’t even realise himself. Musa didn’t know whether she should pay attention to his long fingers or his moving lips as he said in a half-whisper, ‘’Thought you were smarter than that. How exactly do you reckon your little friends know so much about what’s going on in Rosalind’s office?’’</p><p><em> A man inside</em>. Musa figured there had to be one, even if Bloom, Stella and Sky denied so, but that man couldn’t be Riven, could it? Maybe Silva or Terra’s dad, but surely not the boy she’d seen walking around Alfea as if he owned the place.</p><p>She raised a brow. ‘’And why should I believe you?’’</p><p>‘’You tell me,’’ he scoffed. ‘’Aren’t you a mind fairy?’’</p><p>Musa hated many things. A big one was when people called her a fucking mind fairy — even if technically correct, it was way too black and white for her own liking, and she was no Professor Xavier. Plus, she had noticed that whenever someone pronounced the words <em> mind fairy</em>, it was not in a good way.</p><p>‘’I’m an empath,’’ she corrected with what she assumed was a terrifying all scrunched up face. ‘’That’s not how it works.’’</p><p>‘’Same thing,’’ Riven waved his hand in the air, not looking even a tiny bit terrified. ‘’Come on, this is the one and only time I’ll ever give you permission to get in my head, so tell me, <em> empath</em>. Am I lying?’’</p><p>He stared down at Musa with his clouded green eyes and allowed her into his soul, a <em> one time only sale </em> sign flashing bright. She had always been fearful of coming across someone who felt everything at once, but now that she had, her biggest fear was not ever coming across it again. It was a perfect turmoil, so much buried deep within the boy that liquid fire seemed to run through Musa’s veins. </p><p>He was giving her a storm and she wanted nothing but to open her arms wide and dance under the rain, let the cool water droplets hit her skin and soak her. Having a glimpse of Riven’s tangled soul felt nothing short of euphoric, just the opposite of what Musa expected.</p><p>What she could not feel though, was the knowing anxiety of someone who’s lying.</p><p>‘’No,’’ she said slowly, carefully. ‘’I don’t think you are.’’</p><p>‘’Finally something we can agree on,’’ Riven gave her a second to bring her eyes back to their usual dark brown colour before waving the piece of paper close to her friend. ‘’Will you give this to your fiery little friend, now?’’</p><p>Musa swayed on her feet, his shameless smirk suddenly making her hyper aware of the fact they were alone in her dorm. In no desperate need to think about the reason why, she said with as much confidence as she could muster, ‘’Only if you stop calling me mind fairy.’’</p><p>His eyes trailed down to her lips lazily, for no more than half a second. ‘’And what the hell would I call you?’’</p><p>She took the piece of paper from his hands in one swift movement that not even the Specialist could predict. ‘’Just Musa.’’</p><p>‘’Fine,’’ he took a step backward, just then making Musa notice how close they stood to each other’s chests throughout the whole conversation. ‘’Musa, then. I’m Riven.’’</p><p><em> As if she didn’t know</em>.</p><p>The smell of nicotine and dark coffee remained in the room hours after he was gone, overshadowing even the usual earthy scent of Terra’s many plants. </p><p>After everything that had taken place during Musa’s first year at Alfea, she had hoped that her second time coming through the golden gates would mark a better, simpler time. She’d been wrong before of course, but never <em> this </em> wrong, and with Sky, Bloom, Stella and even Riven snooping around and crossing enemy lines, things were sure to get worse fast.</p><p>Did she want Rosalind and all her little evil minions to just fuck off and turn the school back to what is used to be, with no stupid uniforms, early curfews and more rules than anyone could possibly chew? Well, <em> of course</em>. But what she didn’t want were the dreadful waves of anxiety and the crippling fear that Alfea’s halls had started to emanate, more than enough stress and agitation coming from all sides to force Musa into her room and far away from the frontline of the battle she was sure would soon begin.</p><p>Musa had been stuck in her room for a little over three days before someone came knocking, and she knew it was Riven before she even opened the door. Wearing a leather jacket over the posh-looking uniform that had been recently instituted by Rosalind, the boy seemed to have acquired the bad habit of showing up to leave notes and small packages for either Bloom or Stella when Musa was the only one around. She ignored him two days in a row — should’ve known Riven is not one to give up.</p><p>‘’What do you want, Riven?’’ Her voice came lower, colder than she anticipated. She had had a rough couple of days, and the bags under her eyes made it very clear.</p><p>Riven was not one bit intimidated by her attitude, and proceeded to take a step forward and close the door behind him. He held a pen drive in his hand, the wicked, golden smile making it clear that it was something important.</p><p>‘’For your blonde friend.’’</p><p>Musa rolled her eyes and asked, ‘’You should give that to her then, not me.’’</p><p>‘’What, and have Beatrix see me sharing a bloody sandwich with Stella for lunch? Don’t know if you’re familiar with the concept, but the whole idea of an inside man is to stay fucking inside.’’</p><p>And usually Musa would’ve let that one pass, leave Riven with his snarky remarks he thought were so funny, but the lack of sleep and the fact that he had just forced her to leave her bed spoke louder. ‘’No, no, you’re right, wouldn’t want Beatrix to find out. What’s it like being her little pet, by the way?’’</p><p>That changed his attitude really fast. ‘’I’m no one’s fuckin’ pet.’’ </p><p>Smoky black rage made Musa’s skin feel prickly. The mention of Beatrix’s name definitely didn’t bring any positive feelings to Riven’s heart, and that would be clear to see even if she wasn’t an empath. </p><p>Riven crossed his arms over his chest, and Musa, liking the way his anger made her own blood boil and feel something that belonged to her for the first time in a really long time, continued, ‘’Oh, really?,’’ an amused smile painted her face, ‘’Cool jacket, by the way. Beatrix let you wear that over the uniform?’’</p><p>Musa watched him swallow hard once, and then twice, in an obvious attempt at controlling the fast beat of his heart that yelled <em> fight, fight, fight</em>. And then, in what hurt much more than a punch to the throat ever could, Riven said, ‘’Maybe you just don’t understand what it’s like to do something important since you lock yourself in your warm, cozy, safe little dorm room all day.’’</p><p>And well, <em> ouch</em>. She might have been protecting herself inside the walls of the most familiar place to her in Alfea, and all her friends might’ve known that too, but they had been kind enough to not point it out. </p><p>‘’Screw you, Riven,’’ Musa scoffed. Tears pricked her eyes, and she prayed to whatever big force controlled the Universe that Riven wouldn’t notice. ‘’You don’t know what it’s like.’’</p><p>He adjusted his jacket, placed his hands in the pockets. ‘’What, to be a fairy?’’</p><p>‘’To be an <em> empath</em>,’’ Musa shouted, but it sounded too much like a cry for her liking. Her tone drained the blood from Riven’s face. ‘’Being around people makes my brain burn and it fucking hurts. Leaving my room hurts, ok? Especially now.’’</p><p>That was the first time Musa felt like she explained it to someone using the right words, no sugar coating, not trying to make it seem more manageable than it actually was. And maybe she was seeing something that wasn’t there, but when she looked deep into Riven’s eyes they looked more grey than usual, and it felt like he understood — <em> really </em>understood, the way only someone who’s brain burned too ever could.</p><p>For a second she almost thought he’d apologize, and she would’ve hated the pity with all her being. But instead, he fixed his backpack over his shoulder and said, ‘’You don’t leave, then. I’ll keep bringing the shady shit I find and you can take a look at it, cool?’’</p><p>Musa sighed heavily, not much minding the one single tear that dripped down her cheek. ‘’Cool.’’ She said with a smile that, most scary of all, was actually genuine.</p><p>What Musa didn’t expect but also couldn’t say she was disappointed by, was the fact that <em> you </em> can take a look at it soon turned into <em> we </em> can take a look at it. Every other day Riven would come knocking with a secret note to decipher, a phone they had to find the password to or a charmed map no one could understand. Rosalind trusted him in a way she trusted no other Specialist, and Riven knew he could be their friends’ only hope at finding something they could use to figure out what had happened to Headmistress Dowling and get her back. </p><p>Musa felt good being useful to the group and, she couldn’ t lie, having some company was no downside, even if it came from Riven. </p><p>He could be quieter than she expected — after a few minutes of silly banter and his usual cheeky comments, Riven would go silent, furrow his brow and tap his fingers on his knee repeatedly whenever he concentrated. He could be funny too, in a very much Riven kind of way, and his real laugh was throaty and unapologetic. <em> He </em> was unapologetic. He didn’t make her feel guilty about missing class and skipping group lunch in the gardens — instead, he’d give her test answers he’d gotten from other students (even though Musa told him that was cheating), and would bring her a paper bag of fish and chips (which she would eat even when she wasn’t hungry, just because she didn’t have the heart to tell him she didn’t want it).</p><p>Much of the comfortable silence was filled with music, thanks to the headphone splitter Riven had curiously found deep within his bag even though it looked brand new. They would take turns with their own playlists, Musa complaining about how Riven’s chosen songs put her right at a party she didn’t want to be at, and Riven making some snarky remarks about what he called <em> funeral music</em>. Still, she felt a weird sense of pride when she caught him humming along to Taylor Swift’s new album, and her chest hit a hundred degrees when he flashed her a content, cozy smile after she confessed she’d been adding some EDM to her own personal playlist thanks to him.</p><p>Musa figured Riven enjoyed their little meetings as well — one, because he kept coming, and two, because she could feel a familiar warmth in his heart every time he walked through the door. She felt the same thing.</p><p>One early afternoon, with the AC still malfunctioning, a thin coat of sweat stuck Musa's hair to her neck, and she asked the boy next to her, ‘’You fancy a drink?’’</p><p>‘’Fuck yeah,’’ Riven sighed in relief as Musa stood up to grab the pink lemonade Bloom had made that morning. ‘’Wait, you’re not reading my mind, are you?’’</p><p>Musa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. ‘’I’m an empath, that’s not how it works,’’ she gave him a glass with the cold drink and sat back down on the sofa. ‘’I don’t know your thoughts. But basically, everything that you feel, I feel.’’</p><p>Riven ran a hand through his brown messy hair. ‘’And what do I feel?’’</p><p>‘’Everything,’’ she said without a second thought. ‘’All at once, all the time.’’</p><p>In more ways than one, Riven felt like the extreme opposite from Sam. Being close to Sam before their friendly breakup over the summer was numbing, while being near Riven lit up a spark deep within Musa that made her more alive than she’d ever been before. </p><p>Their fingertips grazed when he passed the glass to her. ‘’Does it hurt?’’ He asked, and it sounded a lot like <em> do I hurt you? </em></p><p>Musa took a sip of the drink in an attempt to swallow down the lump in her throat. ‘’No,’’ she said sincerely, ‘’When you’re around, I can’t focus on just one emotion. You never make me feel just sad or just anxious or just angry.’’</p><p>His lips parted, ever so slightly. ‘’I just make you feel everything’’</p><p>‘’Yeah,’’ Musa admitted, a bit too focused on his face and the way his eyes turned grey under the dim light. ‘’Everything’’</p><p>That used to sound bad when she thought about it. Now it felt like the perfect storm she never wanted to leave.</p><p>But then Riven didn’t show up the next day, or the next one, and not even the next one after that. He was known to be an awful texter, so one morning Musa challenged herself to pull her hair into a ponytail, tie that awful looking blue tie around her neck and actually walk to class for a change. If she just so happened to run into Riven, then that wouldn’t hurt either, would it? He was probably just busy with training, right?</p><p>Well, correct, if training had auburn hair and dark purple painted lips. </p><p>After ignoring Musa for days with no explanation whatsoever, there he was, arm slung around Beatrix’s shoulders as she showed him something on her phone that she seemed to find quite hilarious. Even Musa was laughing — the kind of nervous laugh she couldn’t hold back at funerals and family meetings about divorce, and when Riven locked eyes with her across the hallway, she laughed harder. She laughed so hard in fact, that tears pricked her eyes as she kept on smiling all the way back to her room.</p><p>But Musa wasn’t laughing anymore when Riven came knocking a few hours later, right after the girls had gone out for lunch. His hair was messier than usual, as if someone had put their hands in it and ruffled it all up — for some reason, Musa kind of hoped it had been Riven himself.</p><p>‘’What do you want, Riven?’’ Musa crossed her arms tight against her chest, face forcefully turned into a frown. ‘’I’m busy.’’</p><p>He shoved floppy brown hair out of his eyes with his fist, and Musa cringed just by wondering where those hands had been. ‘’What’s got your knickers in a twist?’’</p><p>‘’I just told you, I’m busy,’’ she maintained, even if her silky pyjamas and fuzzy socks didn’t help much in proving her point. That didn’t stop Riven at all as he walked right inside and closed the door behind him, to which Musa argued, ‘’Excuse you, can I help you with something?’’</p><p>‘’For fuck’s sake, little fairy,’’ Riven took off his jacket and threw it on the sofa. His muscles were obvious under the white shirt he wore. ‘’You’re really in a mood.’’</p><p>‘’Don’t you dare ask me if it’s that time of the month.’’</p><p>The boy grinned. ‘’That’s weird, I thought you said you couldn’t read my thoughts,’’ he said, but then completed after Musa pushed at his chest in anger, ‘’Hey, I’m kidding, I’m kidding.’’</p><p>‘’You’re not funny,’’ she scoffed in hopes of wiping the smirk off his face. ‘’Seriously, what are you doing here? Thought you’d be too busy shagging Beatrix or something.’’</p><p>Her words took him by surprise, his face contorting with something that seemed quite similar to affliction. Musa could feel some type of ache exhaling out of his chest, and couldn’t help but wonder whether it was the same undeniable feeling that swelled up inside her and threatened to swallow her belly-first when she saw him by Beatrix’s side earlier that day. </p><p>‘’I haven’t been shagging her,’’ he announced, and then was quick to correct himself. ‘’In a while. I haven’t for a while, though remind me, how is that any of your business?’’</p><p>‘’It’s not,’’ Musa hoped he didn’t notice the way her breath hitched a little, and how much that sounded like a sigh of relief. ‘’I was just curious, is all.’</p><p>‘’Really?,’’ Riven asked with a smug look on his face that made Musa’s blood boil. ‘’You know, I’m no mind fairy, but to me it almost looked like you were jealous there for a second.’’</p><p>Oxygen fled Musa’s brain and her skull seemed to shrink. </p><p>She gave a nervous laugh. ‘’Oh, piss off, you wanker,’’ she shouted. If Riven was surprised by her reaction, he didn’t show. ‘’And how many times do I have to tell not to call me a mind fairy?’’</p><p>‘’Don’t call me a wanker, then.’’</p><p>Musa could feel a warm flush creeping up her neck, her sight currently crowded by angry red butterflies. ‘’Wanker, wanker, wanker.’’ She chanted, quite aware of how childish she looked.</p><p>Riven shook with laughter. ‘’Good to know that you suddenly start having the vocab of a twelve year old boy when you get jealous.’’</p><p>‘’Say that I was jealous one more time and I swear to-’’</p><p>He cut her off and hummed slowly, ‘’Jealous, jealous, jealous.’’</p><p>Oh, but he was <em> infuriating</em>. Musa hated him, she did, plain and simple — because he reminded her of herself in more ways than one, because she could never pinpoint exactly what he was feeling whenever he looked at her with those magnetic green eyes, and most of all, because Riven just made it so very damn hard to not fall for him.</p><p>Musa’s heart pounded hard in her chest. ‘’Shag Beatrix all you want Riven, see if I care.’’ </p><p>Riven took a step closer, and another, and then another. Musa thought that maybe he’d yell at her, walk right out that door and don’t look back, but as his nose bumped hers and they shared a short breath, she felt a tenderness engulf her entirely — it was coming from him and coming from her all the same, a feeling so paralyzing that Musa took an entire minute to register his warm lips on hers. </p><p>Not that she’d thought about that many times before (only a few, perhaps), but Musa almost expected a kiss coming from Riven to be hard and fast and relentless, a hurricane to match his cloudy eyes and usual frown. She was pleasantly surprised. His lips were chapped, not smooth, but he moved slowly and tasted like honey and peppermints. His skin was hot, and a hand on her cheek pulled her closer with more tenderness than Musa thought possible.</p><p>Lost in a bubble of time, Musa wouldn’t be able to guess for how long they were in each other’s arms before Riven broke the kiss and risked a glance in her direction. <em> Anxious</em>. Perhaps the only emotion she’d never gotten coming from Riven before. </p><p>‘’Do you care now?’’ He asked, and though he meant for it to come off as casual teasing, it sounded a lot like <em> please, tell me you care</em>.</p><p>She stared down at her feet, the fuzzy panda socks easier to look at than Riven’s pleading eyes. Musa cared. Musa cared <em> too much</em>, all the time, and she’d never experienced a scarier feeling in her life.</p><p>‘’Maybe.’’ She lied, and to Riven, that was a challenge.</p><p>He grabbed fists full of silky fabric and pulled her in, and Musa couldn’t have been more glad that he did so. Now that she had tasted his lips and felt the warmth of his skin against hers, she feared that she’d never be able to go without it. </p><p>Riven’s hand tightened on her hip and Musa let out a breathless moan. He smirked against her lips before he asked, ‘’And what about now?’’</p><p>Musa liked the way he smelled, and the way he tasted, and the way he looked at her. She liked him more than she should, she knew as much as that.</p><p>‘’A little more now.’’ Musa said as she fought the urge to bury her flushed face in his shirt.</p><p>She sighed at the feeling of his lips on her neck, licking and sucking and surely leaving marks that would be quite hard to explain later. In return, Musa ran her fingers through his hair and felt a slight sense of pride when he groaned against her collarbone.</p><p>He pulled back, fingers never leaving the hem of her pyjama shorts, and asked with a knowing grin, ‘’Am I getting close?’’</p><p>Musa softened under his touch, and didn’t care one bit if he noticed the loving look in her brown eyes — especially since he had the same one. ‘’Oh, very close indeed.’’</p><p>He grabbed her hand, interlaced their fingers, and she knew that he felt everything at once — she did too. Being with Riven was much like jumping off a cliff with no parachute, but Musa was sure that he would meet her on the way down, and that was enough.</p><p>‘’You know I kept coming here when I knew the girls would be out, right?’’ He asked.</p><p>Musa let her lips just sit against his, felt the movements as they spoke. ‘’Why?’’</p><p>‘’I think I just wanted to see your face,’’ Riven’s heart thumped against his rib cage so loudly, Musa could hear it. ‘’Don’t tell Sky I said that, he’d never let me live it down.’’</p><p>Riven wasn’t just good or bad, he was both, light and darkness fighting side by side constantly to see which one would take control. But he was good to her. Good to her mind, her soul, her body, could be soft and tender when she needed it and strong and steady when she wanted it. </p><p>‘’Only if you don’t tell the girls that the first time we kissed, I was wearing my stupid panda socks.’’</p><p>He smiled on her lips. ‘’Deal.’’</p><p>They couldn’t be seen together. He didn’t say those words out loud, didn’t want to risk bringing any more pain to her heart, but Musa knew it to be true — they couldn’t risk Rosalind, Andreas and Beatrix finding out Riven’s true motives, not when they were all so close to the truth.</p><p>It might not have been the way she hoped their relationship would start, but whenever he visited her (which was at least once a day, every day), he would bring her a sandwich just in case she was hungry and have a new playlist prepared that he thought she would like. </p><p>She bought him fuzzy tiger socks to match, and he actually wore them under his training boots for good luck. After a hard day, he’d sneak into her room and wiggle his way under the covers, and tell her all of his thoughts as she rubbed his back. And whenever she got too overwhelmed with her powers, it was as if he could sense it, and would be by her side before Musa could say <em> Riven</em>, run his fingers along her cheeks and her jaw, her nose and her eyebrows until her world started to make sense again. He called her his girl. She called him her everything boy. </p><p>Musa had a hard time not loving Riven.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me on tumblr @jiaaras !! recommend me a song or a show or let's just scream about ships</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>